Safe and Sound
by KeepMeFromDreaming
Summary: Just close your eyes. Let all your troubles go away. Or is it really that simple? I had hoped so, but it wasn't. So what am I suppose to do now? Die, or keep fighting? My enemy is stronger than I thought. Is there really anything to keep fighting for?


**Safe and Sound**

**KeepMeFromDreaming**

It was like a beautiful sea.

Like the clouds or my mom and dads eyes.

We had always played outside. You could hear the joyful giggling and screaming as we had played outside. The sky was always blue and it never seemed to disappoint me. I loved looking at it and telling myself that if I reached high enough I could touch the soft white clouds in the sky.

"Ready or not here I come!"

And I ran as the white haired boy chased after me. I liked the way the wind hit my face and blew my blonde hair back. It was cut short and mama said that if I was smart enough it'd be as long as a princesses. I wanted that. To be a princess and live happily ever after in my giant castle.

"Ah!" I fell to the ground and the scrape bled. It was just a scratch but for a seven year old it was a severe gash that seeped so much blood you could pass out. "Maka!"

Suddenly I was up and in warm and soft arms. The arms were small and had dimple elbows. I liked the arms. The person the arms belonged to smelled nice.

I knew I had been crying, the wet on my cheeks proved that theory. "Shh, it's okay Maka." The boy comforted me as he put a bandage on the small scratch. It didn't need a bandage. It would most likely stop bleeding in a few minutes but he was such a good friend he knew the bandage would make me feel better.

"T-thanks you Soul..." I was always shy and I blushed frequently. Soul was always one who lived to see me blush and did anything and everything just to be the one to make it come up. I liked that about him. "No problem princess."

The sweet moment was ruined however when I broke into a fit of coughing and my chest hurt. The room felt dizzy and I couldn't move. I was utterly trapped and my throat felt like fire and my ears rang like thunder.

"Maka? Mrs. Albarn!"

And suddenly my mama came running out the house to me. She looked beautiful as usual. The worried expression was etched onto her face and had no sign of ever leaving. "Princess! Are you okay?"

But no, I'm not a princess. Princesses are suppose to be perfect right? I'm far from it. Princesses are suppose to be in fairy tales right? The pretty ones with the long hair that men could climb up and live happily ever after.

I'm not a princess. This isn't a fairy tale. And no man will ever climb up my hair. I'm not pretty. I'm not going to live happily ever after. I'm going to die. I'm a freak.

My name is Maka Diane Albarn - and I'm the girl with cancer.

* * *

Being in the hospital was not fun at all, especially when you have been there since you were seven. Now your a sixteen year old girl who everyone worries about each second of the day.

"Hey there baby Maka feeling okay?" Soul walked in with his girlfriend. I didn't know why but I found myself glaring a hole through her head. It's not like I didn't think she was worthy of my best friend. Liz was a great girl and an awesome and protective friend.

But I knew that Liz wasn't into Soul. Truth is that she likes this guy named Kid who comes to visit me from time to time. I'm not blind I just have cancer. I can see very clearly and I see Liz and Kid giving each other 'the stare.' The one that I give Soul and the one that Soul gives Liz. Fucking idiot why cant he see I like him!

"Yeah I'm awesome! My head feels like hell, I'm bald, my heart feels like its overheated and is about to slam so hard into my rib that I'm sure its going to fly out of me." I said sarcastically.

Sure I had become a bit bitchy ever since they had shaved my head but really, who wouldn't? My dreams of having that long luscious hair that princesses have was squashed and stomped on by this little monster named cancer.

Cancer was the worst boogeyman for not only children but adults too. This old lady had cancer and when she turned sixty five she died. I only hope that I can hold on as long as her. I have so much I still want to do!

"Har har, very funny. Sorry for checking up on my bestie. At least you still have some jokes left in that-" Soul pointed to my head. "Brain. I just hate seeing you so mopey now a days."

It was true. Its just that I haven't exactly been in good spirits since that day in the yard when I was diagnosed with Leukemia. I just never got to do a lot of things. I never got to learn to drive. I never got to go to high school and get in stupid fights with random people. Cancer has taken away most of my life.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired of being stuck in this hospital." I mumbled as I leaned back against the pillows. Soul smiled brightly and beamed at me. "Well today is your lucky day I guess." He shrugged.

Soul had grown so much and the years seemed to favor him. His white hair was as bright as snow and his red eyes like blood. He was big, and I mean big. Tall and I was sure he had muscles. He did of course work out a lot. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. Soul smirked and hugged Liz closer to him. Liz looked uninterested and bored.

Liz was a pretty girl. She had blonde hair like I had once but instead of my loud green eyes she had soft blue eyes. I sometimes wish I could have my hair back so I could be at least a fraction of pretty. Soul says I'm beautiful and that I have to stop with the self pity but really? When you have cancer your destined to pity.

"I asked the doctors if I could take you out this weekend. They said they had to run a few more tests and give you some meds but that I could most likely do it!" He smirked proud of himself. I found myself smiling at him. I had always loved it when Soul smirked and It made me feel...something. "Thanks Soul! This is awesome." I said but broke into a fit of coughing and Soul frowned.

"Soul, cheer leading starts at twelve. Can we go now?" Liz asked. I didn't care that she wanted to leave, I knew that she was usually uncomfortable in hospitals. Soul told me her sister, Patty, had to have knee surgery and when Liz watched she threw up everywhere. I told him pity he didn't tape it.

"Sure babe. Bye baby Maka. I'll be back later okay?" He was unsure. Soul was always like this - he wanted to be by my side every second of every day. But he had basketball and a girlfriend and a family of his own. I couldn't keep him here like that.

"Yeah okay. Bye, love you." I said as I settled comfortably in the bed. I heard Soul mumble a 'I love you too' before I heard the door click close. I felt my gut twist together at that sound, mostly because I didn't want him to leave.

* * *

When the weekend came upon us I was dressed in a comfortable blue jean skirt and a green apple tank top. The doctors had warned me of certain things and I still had to wear my breathing tube. I had three needles in each arm that injected some medicine. It hurt to stand.

But I stood through it all with a smile on my face. I was finally getting what I wanted and going out into the world again. It had been nine years since I had last felt the sun on my skin. So while they poked me and stuck me with different things I smiled.

When heading out the door I was allowed to put a black and green baseball cap on my head. I was bald of course.

"You look beautiful." Soul said and I glared at him. I took deep breaths as I sat in the wheel chair the doctors had set out for me. I was thankful. Soul pushed me into the elevator. "Oh shut up, I may not have the looks but I'm still the most awesomest person you'll ever know!" I beamed. Soul laughed and shook his head. "Of course you are. Why else would I put up with you?"

We finally stepped - or in my case rolled - out of the hospital and the sun felt amazing on my skin. I smiled so high that my cheeks hurt but I didn't care. Soul laughed at my expression and I'm sure I knew how I looked. Glassy eyes with a creepy smile on my face.

It was like a beautiful sea.

I loved looking at the sky when I was younger and I never imagined I'd missed it so much. I remember playing with Soul under the sky and dreaming that If I reached high enough I could touch the soft white clouds. I am absolutely mesmerized by the sky's beauty.

I inhaled and smelled the grass and trees and flowers. It smelled nice. I remember that when I was younger I would smell mama cooking cookies. "Its so pretty." I said as I looked at the sky again.

Soul rolled me on the sidewalk and I took it all in. I ignored all the looks people gave me and the laughs of the stupid teens. That didn't matter now. I was back under the peaceful sea with my best friend and the only man I love.

It was a nice feeling.

"So baby Maka, I was thinking about taking you to the park. How bout it?" Soul asked as we entered the big park. The park was old, I remember seeing pictures of my mama and Spirit playing here. "It's perfect." I said in awe.

I knew the peace and beauty wouldn't last long though. Soul was currently pushing me on the swings when this couple came up. A boy with blonde hair had his arm around a girl with pink. They laughed at me and pointed before saying something.

"Whats up with the hat and the stitches? Getting high?" The girl laughed.

I hadn't payed any attention to all the stares but in that moment it was like they were the only things that existed. I heard the laugher and Soul yelling at them but nothing seemed to matter.

I'm sure my eyes were sad and I looked at the girls hair. I slowly pulled my cap off which only made the girl laugh harder. "S-she's bald!" She laughed and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

Maybe this is why mama didn't want me to go outside the hospital? All I knew was that it hurt and I was sad. The feeling Soul told me about - the _longing _to fit in - it came full force. "T-take me back please..." I whispered and I didn't think Soul heard me over his screaming and their laughter.

But he turned to me and frowned. "Princess-"

"I wanna go back!" I said as I brushed away the unwanted tears. I'm nothing but a big cry baby. Soul quickly sat me back in my wheel chair and before rolling off he glared at them. "She has cancer you idiots! Your sick!"

They didn't seem to find it funny anymore because I heard a gasp and someone choked. Soul rolled me out as quickly as possible and to the hospital.

"Thanks." I said and Soul smiled at me. "Yeah, sorry about that." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. I blushed.

Soul was like this, always worrying about me. Always trying to make sure I was okay. He is the reason that I find myself living another day. Soul is my encouragement.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and pecked him on his lips. He seemed surprised and I knew why. Your best friend with cancer just kissed you when she knows you have a girlfriend your into right now. But hey sue me, I'm gonna die soon anyway might as well have my first kiss.

But Soul smiled and kissed me again - harder this time. I kissed back and felt my heart pick up excitedly before breaking into a fit of coughs.

"S-soul?" I asked as he frowned and looked away. But as soon as I met his eyes he smiled and patted my head. It wasn't much of a gesture but it was comforting. "Just - get better okay?" He said and I smiled.

* * *

After that things just got awkward and wrong. I hadn't heard from Soul and my parents haven't been to visit for a while. Come to think of it - no one had visited me for a while. Not even Kid which was odd because he always visited.

The doctors said that my condition had grown worse. I didn't understand how that happened because I felt fine. I knew something was wrong and I only wanted to see one person...Soul.

But he hadn't come to visit me and the big fat why still remained. Had he gotten tired of caring for me and just stopped being my friend altogether. I knew I was stupid and it was my fault. If I hadn't kissed him then he would still be here making me laugh and feel better.

"Miss Albarn?" My doctor - Dr. Stein - came into the room with a frown on his face. I did my best to smile and marked the page of the book I had been reading. Dr. Stein sat down on the chair next to me...the one Soul used to sit in.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news.." He said and I felt my gut twist up. I knew my eyes were most likely sad. "Miss Albarn, your condition is getting worse throughout the days. I'm sorry to inform you that you may not last long." Dr. Stein frowned and I stared at him in horror.

I'm going to die?

I knew this day would come but I never expected it to come so soon. Why, why had everything taken a turn for the worse? "H-how long do I have?" I asked shakily.

Dr. Stein looked at a clip board and back at me. "I'd give it a month or two. I'm sorry Miss Albarn." He said before getting up and walking out the door.

And I just sat there, mouth open slightly as tears streamed down my face. I clutched my fists together telling myself to stop being such a crybaby.

But I couldn't stop because not only was I going to die...Soul wasn't here.

* * *

It had been a month since then and nobody came to visit me. I found myself just wilting away with each passing day and not being able to even speak. Where had everyone gone?

Soul did come back today though...with Liz. They were suddenly all coupley and happy and practically made out in my hospital room. That hurt and I briefly remember yelling at them and telling them to get the fuck out.

Dr. Stein had said I would most likely 'expire' soon at any time. I felt my heart slow down every once and a while so I knew it was true. I had really lost this battle. I got owned actually and It made me wonder why I even put up a fight.

"Maka?"

Soul stood in the doorway eyes downcast and hands balled into fist. It hurt to speak and I couldn't answer him. After yelling at him earlier my throat ached and my head spun. I felt like I couldn't move but yet it was like my body was being bent into to many different angles that I couldn't do.

"I'm uh...sorry about earlier." He said but he still didn't look at me. I saw blood drip slowly from his palm and I counted the drops to keep me distracted.

"I just uh, I was pissed and I thought that I could..." He sighed and looked at me briefly. I shook my head and smiled. I coughed hard and my throat felt like it would explode.

Then I saw something I hadn't seen in a while. Soul Evans broke down right in front of me and cried. He looked me in the eyes and his were pleading with me. I saw so much sorrow and horror, and...fear. Soul was truly terrified.

"Maka I..I can't. I can't lose you." He said as he cried and dropped down to his knees. I looked wide eyed and tried to talk but my throat was stuck.

"Your to important. I can't let this happen!" He said and I frowned at him. I cleared my throat ignoring the protests of it. "Soul, It was going to happen sometimes. Maybe it's for the best." I said and Soul looked at me with pure and utter fury.

"How can you say that? They're about to kill you Maka!" He yelled and I flinched. "Soul cancer is a serious disease. It was bound to kill me sometime." I mumbled. Soul looked confused.

"Kill you? You were getting better! Thats what they told you?" Soul said and I looked at him in question. "Maka, they're going to pull the plug on you! They're going to kill you!" Soul said and I rolled my eyes.

"Soul you don't need to lie." I said angrily and bitterly. He growled and squeezed my hand. "Maka listen! Kami - your mom - is pregnant. In order to get the baby stuff and to get check ups they told them to kill you so they wont have to pay anymore." Soul growled and I laughed.

There was just no way that was true. He looked out the window and to me. "Then look! Look if you don't believe me!" Soul yelled and I rolled my eyes but looked. Immediately I wished I didn't.

There was my mama and papa. They were talking to Dr. Stein. Mama had a small bulge in her stomach and she was laughing while rubbing it. I stared wide eyed as they talked and my eyes never left mama's stomach. She rubbed it affectionately.

"Mama..." I called but she didn't here me. She seemed so far away and I was lost. I didn't know where to go. "Mama?" I called again. She didn't hear.

Suddenly I was engulfed in blackness and I couldn't breath. My chest hurt and my eyes were wet. "Mama!" I yelled as I ran around the darkness. The blackness.

Who am I? I saw a girl with long blonde hair as she played with a white haired boy on the swings. I saw a girl with blonde pigtails as she and a white haired boy ate ice cream.

I saw a women with blonde hair and she had a baby in her hands. She cradled it affectionately and kissed its head. It cooed and giggled. I screamed and kicked and punched and fought.

I saw a small girl. She sat on a bed in a hospital gown. She looked scared, cold, and lonely. She called to her mama softly but she never came. The girl started to cry and cry and I reached out to her.

But then the image changed and it started raining. They were outside - it was a funeral. A white haired boy stood above the coffin and cried. He yelled and screamed and I felt his pain. I saw his red eyes and they were everywhere.

They were defeated.

The image changed again and I saw the same white haired boy, but this time he was in a bathroom. He looked at the mirror and smiled sickly. He raised the gun to his head...

* * *

"No!" I yelled as I sat up. I didn't sit in a hospital room. I didn't wear a hospital gown. No, the gown I wore was silk and it was red. The red made me feel comfortable. "Maka? You okay?" I heard a mumble next to me.

There lay Soul, shirtless and tired. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me lazily, then smiled. I cried and threw myself at him and he caught me, patting my back.

"Shh, its okay baby. Bad dream?" Soul asked and I shook my head.

"Not a dream, a memory..." I said silently and sat up. I heard a distant crying and wailing coming from the next room and I got up, walking slowly into the room. I took the baby out of the crib and smiled down at her.

I kissed her head affectionately and Soul came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waste. "What did you dream about?" Soul asked and I frowned as I held our baby.

"I had cancer..." I whispered and he stiffened. "Mama and papa were gonna pulled the plug. You, gun, suicide, blood, babies, ice cream..." I just called everything out randomly.

Soul held me close. "What happens next?" I asked as I sat Anju in her crib again. She was out like a light and I smiled.

Soul lead me back to bed and we got in. He held me close and I snuggled into him. "I payed for them to keep you on your machines and meds. You got better and we had a beautiful daughter." He said and I smiled.

"Mama and papa?" I asked and he laughed. "Bastards. When you got better they wanted to reconnect and be grandparents to Anju. You showed the hell out of them though." He laughed and I grinned.

"So the princess lived happily ever after with her prince?" I asked excitedly and Soul smirked but nodded. "Yeah, the princess lived happily ever after with her prince." He laughed then told me to go to sleep.

It was like a sea of red. Because I didn't need the sky or my mom and dads blue eyes. I needed Soul. I needed his soft white hair and his flaming red eyes. I needed his arms that held me close and kept me safe from harm.

And that was just what those arms did. They kept me safe and sound.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is my first story so I tried to make it simple and easy.**

**Review please!**


End file.
